


A su manera

by Alendarkstar



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M/F, Multi, poliamoroso
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alendarkstar/pseuds/Alendarkstar
Summary: Danny, Sam y Paulina tienen su propia forma de amar.
Relationships: Paulina Sanchez/Danny Fenton/Sam Manson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	A su manera

A su manera  
Disclaimer: Danny Phantom pertenece a Butch Harman.  
Paulina no era buena guardando secretos, especialmente cuando podían hacer crecer su popularidad. Salir con Danny quien era considerado un héroe dentro y fuera del país entraba en esa categoría. El problema era que no era la única que salía con el mitad fantasma y dudaba que salvar al mundo hiciera que la sociedad viera con buenos ojos el que tuviera dos novias.  
—Es extraño que no te moleste que Danny tenga novia.  
—¿Por qué? Saber que era Danny Fenton lo cambió todo.  
Era una mentira a medias. Si bien descubrir la identidad del fantasma que muchas veces había salvado a la ciudad hizo que al principio se sintiera decepcionada. Danny era todo lo contrario a lo que había imaginado del héroe y la idea de salir con alguien no popular le resultaba inconcebible. Pero con el tiempo eso fue cambiando y fue descubriendo cualidades en el adolescente que le gustaban y muchas, tanto que no le importaba compartir su amor con Sam.  
En el caso de la chica gótica las cosas eran diferentes. Le parecía linda, pero eso era todo. Sus personalidades seguían chocando y el único motivo por el que se toleraban era por el inmenso cariño que le tenían a Danny. O al menos eso era lo que ambas se decían, en el fondo consideraban que la otra no era tan mala como decían.   
—Sigue siendo el héroe que salvó al mundo.  
—Hablando de ese modo suena como si quisieras salir con él.   
—¿Quién no quisiera? Es tierno, valiente y noble. Es raro encontrar a un chico así.   
—Pues yo prefiero enfocarme en las compras —Paulina señaló un bolso a pocos metros de ella —, como ese bolso, puedo ver que me está haciendo ojitos.  
Si bien era cierto que Paulina no quería seguir hablando del tema por temor a decir algo que pudiera ponerla en evidencia, lo cierto era que ese bolso le gustaba y mucho. Desde el lugar en el que se encontraba pudo ver la firma de su diseñador favorito y el hecho de que fuera de su color favorito le daba muchos puntos.  
—Ahora debo buscar unos zapatos y ropa que combinen con él ¿Debería buscar una falda o un vestido?  
—Un vestido estaría bien.  
—Definitivamente debo comprar una falda de encajes, no puedo imaginar usarlo con otro tipo de prendas.  
A Paulina no le importó si pudo haber ofendido a su amiga al ignorar su sugerencia del modo en que lo había hecho. Sabía que si ella estaba a su lado era por interés, pero no le importaba. Había sido de ese modo desde que era pequeña y estaba segura de que continuaría de ese modo por un largo tiempo. La mayoría de las personas que formaban parte de su vida eran porque podían obtener algo de ella y Paulina solo les permitía eso porque ella también se beneficiaba de dicha relación.   
Casi le parecía irónico que una de los pocos vínculos reales que tenía en su vida era uno que la sociedad no aprobaría. Danny desde el principio se mostró sincero y le dijo que, pese a quererla, Sam era muy importante para él y que nunca haría nada para dañarla. Aquello lejos de hacer que Paulina se olvidara de sus sentimientos, hizo que lo quisiera aún más. No por el capricho de conseguir algo que se le negaba sino por la sinceridad que le mostraba, algo que era casi desconocido para ella.  
La idea fue de Sam. Al principio Paulina se había sentido sorprendida por dicha propuesta, pero luego de pensarlo le pareció que tenía mucho sentido. La gótica solía ir contra corriente desde que era pequeña así que asumió que tener una relación que iba más allá de los estándares permitidos debía parecerle excitante.   
—Sabía que te acobardarías —le había dicho Sam en aquella ocasión y eso la hizo sospechar que solo lo había dicho para fastidiarla.  
Pensar en ello era algo que solía disfrutar, en especial cuando recordaba la cara que puso al escuchar que aceptaba. Aquello se sintió como una pequeña victoria y es que el amor que sentía por el héroe no había sido el único motivo que tuvo para acceder a tan extraña petición.   
Cuatro meses había pasado desde que empezaron esa extraña relación y ciertamente no se arrepentía. Una vez que superaron la incomodidad, las cosas se volvieron más sencillas y disfrutables. Paulina varias veces se dijo que, incluso si no podía hablar de ello, no cambiaría lo que tenían por nada del mundo.


End file.
